


Idk what to call this

by BoredFox



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFox/pseuds/BoredFox
Summary: Tweek stresses over the future while at Craig's house.It's short and bittersweet, hope someone enjoys it.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 25





	Idk what to call this

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote months ago for a fic I meant to be much longer, but I ended up abandoning it and forgetting the plot. This bit felt pretty well written compared to some of my other attempts, so I wanted to share it

Peaceful was not the right word. Maybe a little to the left of whatever the right word was, but it certainly was not the right word. After all, the end was nigh and life was all around not cheery for anyone, really, but right now Tweek had a break from it all. Somehow.

Maybe it was that he was finally out of high school for good, graduated and ready to begin the next phase in his life: going to college for an engineering degree, which was far from what parents wanted for him, and getting far, far away from South Park. Isn't that the dream life? Getting a degree in what you love and your parents hate while also being far away from them? 

But he'd be in California, and Craig still would be in Colorado. How would he handle the separation anxiety? How would he handle only seeing his boyfriend through video chats? After all the years of having Craig so close, being so far away was an intimidating thought.

That would be a terrible train of thought ride on right now, though. Right now, the brunette had his head resting on Tweek's shoulder, breathing deeply, quite possibly asleep. A gentle, lyricless melody was playing from his phone, timed to cut off automatically in about twenty minutes. Glow in the dark constellations peppered the ceiling of Craig's room, a constant and calming feature that always made the blonde nostalgic. It was perfect. No matter what worries tried to creep their way in, it was perfect.

▪▪▪

Craig was still sleeping on his shoulder by the time he woke up; as cute as it was he had to nudge his boyfriend off of him to get up. His head hurt and his arm was numb, and he had to pee. 

Tweek walked as quietly as he could to the bathroom, narrowly avoiding tripping over his own feet. He was not off to a good start today. Hopefully he wouldn't accidentally wake Craig up... Tweek wanted some time to wake up himself before talking to anyone, and maybe some time to forget about his stressful dreams too.

He washed his hands, and then his arms, and splashed some water on his face before he looked up at himself in the mirror. Damn, he really looked as tired and uncomfortable as he felt. Was he sick? Hopefully not, hopefully it was just the lack of sleep. It was a few hours after the timer on his playlist went off before he actually got any.

The alarm on Craig's phone went off, quiet but still audible through the door. Tweek rubbed his eyes and yawned, reaching for the green tooth brush that he kept at Craig's house. The minty tooth paste did little to wake him up, and nothing for the uncomfortable feeling; he'd need to take a shower and a good nap to get any real relief. And possibly some allergy meds, but most that he knew would help would conflict with what he took for his anxiety.

A knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, babe, you in there?"

He paused for a minute, needing to clear his throat before talking. "Yeah?"

"Alright, I'll go downstairs, then," Craig responded. The sound of his footsteps said he was going back to his room, though. 

Tweek spat out the excess tooth paste and rinsed his tooth brush well before putting it back. His dentist had told him it was better if he didn't rinse his mouth after brushing his teeth, but the leftover minty taste was not a great contrast to how he currently felt; he would rather taste nothing in particular. He yawned again.  
He really did look exhausted. 

"Don't be such a downer," he mumbled at the young man in the mirror. He then stepped out of the bathroom and nearly crashed into his boyfriend. Craig caught him and held him still for a minute; after they both recovered from the mild surprise, Craig stood up straight and moved Tweek's hair out of his eyes.

"You look like shit, babe. I'll get you a towel and you can take a shower."

Tweek smiled and leaned onto Craig's shoulder for a second. "Thanks, I feel like shit, too." 

He went back to Craig's room to get clothes from his backpack, and after a moment's hesitation, decided to borrow one of Craig's shirts. It wasn't one he wore often, but Tweek new he wouldn't mind either way.

He'd miss that the most, probably. Not the shirt, but knowing that Craig was so comfortable sharing a space with him.  
Tricia was awake now; he could hear her teasing her brother somewhere down the hall. Craig responded, quiet enough that Tweek couldn't make out the words, but he knew them anyway. The Tucker siblings never went a day without petty name calling, and Tweek had memorized their routines and vocabularies years ago. He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
